


The Invisibility Elixir

by totallyrhettro



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: As public as the studio gets, Dirty Talk, Dom Rhett McLaughlin, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Happy endings guaranteed, In Public, Invisibility, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nudity, Public Nudity, Sub Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrhettro/pseuds/totallyrhettro
Summary: Following their Invisibility vs Flight debate, Rhett decides to buy some potions to test which is better. He soon finds out that Link might have been right all along.Inspired by theInvisibility vs. Flight: Debate-o-Ramaepisode of GMM.





	The Invisibility Elixir

**Author's Note:**

> Present day AU where some magic is real. Rhett and Link aren’t married but are in an established relationship with each other.

Rhett was practically vibrating from excitement as he carried a small, cardboard box into the office one afternoon. He had been waiting weeks for it to arrive and now it finally had. He told Link to meet him in the prop room where he set the box down on a nearby table.

“What’s the big news?” Link asked, wondering why his boyfriend was so happy over receiving a package.

“Check it out. I got something in the mail today.” He set the small box on the table and began tearing off the packing tape that held it closed. Link looked at the label, but didn’t recognize the sender.

“Something for the show?”

“Maybe.” Once the tape was removed the box opened easily. He pulled back the flaps to reveal two bottles wrapped in bubble wrap.

Link looked over the two small bottles. He picked up one of them. It was semi translucent and light blue like the sky. It was teardrop shaped and etched in elegant letters on one side was the word ‘fugam’.

“Flight, in Latin,” Rhett explained. “One sip and you can fly for about an hour or so.” He picked up the second bottle. This one was completely clear. It looked like crystal but it was only glass.  It was a bit smaller, and almost completely round in shape except for a short neck on top. Brick lettering was printed on a square label on one side. 'indespectus’ it read.

“Invisibility, I assume?” Rhett nodded.

“Neat huh? Now we can finally put the debate to rest.” Link seemed to think about this for a moment, then set the bottle in his hands back into the box.

“Maybe another time. I have some emails to answer.” Rhett looked sadly at the other man, but Link didn’t budge. “I’m sure you have work you need to be doing as well. We’ll look at it again tomorrow, okay? I promise.”

“Okay.” Rhett watched with sad eyes as his boyfriend left the room. He didn’t want to wait, but he understood Link’s need to finish work first.

In their office, Rhett did his best to focus on working, helping the crew edit video from their last episode, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the two potions still packed away in the other room. He kept glancing up at Link, who sat in the desk in front of his, trying to catch his eye. Every time he did, he would make an excited face and wiggle in his chair. Link just sighed at him and went back to work.

Eventually Link had enough.

“I’m trying to work, Rhett, and you are not helping with your stupid cute face.” Rhett pouted, as Link got up from his chair, his laptop in hand. “I’m going down to the kitchen to actually work.” He left the room in a huff and headed downstairs, ignoring the sad looks from his boyfriend.

Rhett sighed to himself. Link was right; he usually was when it came to work ethic. Many were the times when he had to remind Rhett there was a time for play and a time when they actually needed to get stuff done. Rhett turned back to his own computer screen and did his best to be productive. Hours passed. He bent over his chair, his eyes blurring as they stared at the computer screen. The words on the page ran together and he couldn’t concentrate on what he was trying to read. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he decided to check in on Link, to see if he was still working. He walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Link was fast asleep. He was slumped in his chair at the kitchen table, his hands folded across his lap. His computer was still open in front of him. Rhett smiled at the sight of the man. He looked so cute when he was napping. Rhett was just about to go and wake Link up when an idea suddenly hit him. He grinned, mischievously, as he quietly crept back up the stairs to where the package still sat. After a quick read of the included instructions, he picked up one of the two bottles from inside the box. Specifically the clear one.

“One tablespoon lasts one hour,” he read aloud. “Does not affect clothing or any held items.” Looking down at his clothes, he gave a small shrug. “I can live with that.” He pulled the cork from the bottle and took a good swig. He didn’t want it to wear off too early. There was fun to be had. 

For a moment nothing happened. He looked down at his arms and hands, wondering when it was going to start working. Then, before his very eyes, his hands began to fade from view. Starting from the tips of his fingers, traveling quickly across his palms, the fading spread up both of his arms. Rhett couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of his body disappearing. He pulled back his sleeves to see the invisibility travel past his elbows and towards his shoulders. It was working, it was really working!

Being careful to set the bottle down where he wouldn’t knock it over, the blond man began removing his clothing starting with his shirt. His whole torso was already completely gone, his legs close behind. When he was completely naked, he grabbed his cellphone from his discarded pants pocket and turned the camera on himself. He didn’t see anything. Checking one last time that his entire body was now completely invisible, Rhett picked up his clothes and hid them where he knew the crew wouldn’t find them without really looking. Then he started sneaking down the hall towards the stairs.

It was incredibly thrilling to be walking around the office completely naked. He past by Noah’s office, poking his head around the door frame to make sure he truly couldn’t be seen. He waved his hand, as if to get Noah’s attention. Nothing. He took a tentative step into the small office. Still nothing. Grinning like an idiot, Rhett stepped closer until he was right next to Noah. He put his hand right in front of his employee’s face and waved it back and forth. Nothing. Noah continued working away at his computer, oblivious that his boss was standing right next to him, naked.

Encouraged by this successful test, Rhett quickly (and quietly) made his way down the hallway. He stepped into the room and looked over to the table where Link was still asleep. Taking extremely soft steps he made his way around the table until he was standing right behind him.

“Link,” he whispered. The man didn’t stir. Rhett placed his hands on Link’s shoulders and rubbed them, slowly. Link moaned softly in his sleep. “Wake up, buddy. I don’t want you to miss the fun.” He rubbed a little harder and finally his boyfriend lifted his head, grumbling sleepily.

“Mmm. Rhett?” He rubbed his eyes and adjusted his glasses which had fallen, slightly, down his face. He glanced down at his shoulders but his brows furrowed when he saw nothing there. Thinking himself still dreaming, he shifted in his seat. Rhett pulled his hands away from the man’s shoulders, moving them down his sides to his waist.

“I think you’ve worked enough for today, don’t you think?” Rhett kept his voice soft, barely above a whisper, and it sent chills down Link’s spine. He loved it when his lover talked in his ears, it was always such a turn on.

“Rhett did… did you try the invisibility potion?” Link kept his voice quiet too. He glanced around, trying to see the other man, but to no avail. “Are you… are you naked?”

“Mmmhmm.” Rhett confirmed, nuzzling Link’s neck and lightly sucking on the soft skin there.

“I can’t believe you… that you… Mmm.” Unable to finish a complete thought, Link let his head roll back, closing his eyes and just basking in the sensations he was feeling. Rhett chuckled. He continued to nibble at Link’s neck as his hands moved around the other man, moving closer to his belt buckle.

“Here?” Link asked. “Are you serious?” He grabbed Rhett’s invisible hands to hold them still. He couldn’t hide how much he was enjoying this little game, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to go too far. Not with the crew still in the building.

As if on cue, Eddie came around the corner, knocking on the wall to announce his presence. Link’s hands automatically went back to the table and he sat up straighter. Rhett pulled away as well, embarrassed, forgetting temporarily that no one could see him.

“Hey Link,” Eddie began. “For the shoot tomorrow, is it okay if I come in a little late? I have a dentist appointment in the morning so…”

“Yeah, sure. No problem.” Link was immediately back in 'boss mode’. He slipped so easily between 'home Link’ and 'office Link’ it was amazing. Rhett wondered how well he could keep his composure if subjected to more… stimuli.

Eddie and Link were still talking, but Rhett wasn’t listening. He got down on his knees behind the chair and put his hands back on Link’s hips, causing the man to flinch a little from surprise. Eddie gave him a confused look, but his boss played it off as nothing. Adjusting his glasses, he cleared his throat.

“Uh, so,” he continued, trying to sound normal. “What time did you think you…” Rhett moved his fingers until they reached Link’s crotch and began massaging his boyfriend through his jeans. “Huh… Would… Um.” Link had to bit his lip to keep from rambling. He cleared his throat again.

“You okay, Link?” Eddie asked. Link’s hands were pressing very hard against the table. He took a breath and loosened his hands just a bit.

“Sorry, I’m just… distracted.” He cleared his throat and once again regained his composure. “Just come in when you can. That’ll be fine.” He put his hands on his laptop, and forced a casual smile, ready to pretend that he needed to get some work done. Eddie still looked a little confused, but he didn’t press the matter. As soon as their employee was out of earshot, Link leaned back and turned his head towards where he hoped Rhett’s face was.

“Can you not?” he growled, trying to stay quiet. “What is wrong with you?”

“You’re so hot when you’re being all official.” His hands continued their soft ministrations and Link felt himself get painfully hard. If they were at home or, at least alone in the studio, he would be removing his pants right about now. With much of the crew still nearby, however, he wasn’t going to do anything so dirty. He didn’t want anyone to walk in on him with his pants down.

“Can’t you wait ‘till we get home?” He sounded a bit annoyed, but Rhett noted the man had not moved to stop the hands that were causing him his supposed discomfort. Rhett didn’t stop. In fact, one of his hands now slid down inside Link’s jeans, teasing at the opening of his briefs.

“I don’t want to wait. I want to watch you squirm while you pretend I’m not here. I want you to come without anyone knowing, with everyone just in the next room.” His middle finger found its way to the small slit in Link’s underwear and it moved up and down inside while he continued to rub the man’s crotch.

“Fuck, Rhett. I-” He wanted to say this was wrong. He wanted to say they shouldn’t do this, but he couldn’t deny how hot the idea was. Any second another employee could walk in and catch them. But what would they see? Link’s hands were on the table and Rhett was invisible. As long as they didn’t look under the table they wouldn’t know exactly what was happening. Besides, Rhett’s expert hands were extremely hard to fight against. He was so good with his hands.

“Don’t stop,” he finally whispered, breathlessly. Rhett grinned. With one hand crawling up inside Link’s shirt, he now used the other to undo his pants. Working quickly, he grabbed his boyfriend’s member and freed it from the confines of his now unbearably tight underwear.

“Look at you, you little slut,” Rhett growled. He knew Link loved when he talked this way. He could feel the man’s member twitch at his words. “You’re a fucking mess when you should be working. Get your hands back on that keyboard, Neal.” Licking his lips, he immediatly obeyed. He brought his trembling fingers to his laptop. Rhett’s hand on Link’s torso snaked its way up until he found a nipple. He gently caressed it, rubbing circles around and over the tip. With his other hand he switched from slow rubbing motions, wrapping his long fingers around the shaft and starting to pump up and down.

“I… I can’t…” Link begged. “They’re gonna hear. They’re gonna know.” There was no conviction in his voice. He couldn’t stop this even if he wanted to, and Rhett knew it.

“They are. I’m going to make you cum so hard all over this table and make you scream my name when you do.”

“No, oh god.” Link spread his legs wider apart. His hands pressed down on the laptop, pressing keys with no regards for what he was typing. He didn’t care. Despite his pleas for Rhett to stop, all he wanted was for him to continue.

Rhett didn’t stop. He ran a thumb over the head of Link’s member, feeling the wetness of his precum and using it as he continued to run his hand along the shaft. He bit softly at the other man’s neck, growling softly in his ear.

“Beg all you want. I know you want this.” Link closed his eyes, nodding. Yes, he wanted this. He never knew how much he wanted this until this moment. He began thrusting his pelvis in time with Rhett’s hand, bringing himself closer to the edge.

“Oh god, fuck. I’m gonna… I’m…”

“Yes, fuck, Link. Come for me.” That was enough. Rhett’s deep voice growling in his ear pushed him to the brink of insanity. He had to bite his lips so hard to keep from crying out, he tasted blood in his mouth. It didn’t matter; he barely felt the pain as he emptied himself into his lover’s hand.

As the aftershocks wracked his body, Link let himself emit a soft, shuddering whimper, quiet enough that no one but he and Rhett would hear. His head fell back, landing on his boyfriend's still invisible shoulder and he lay there for a moment, catching his breath.

After a minute or two, Rhett gave him a soft kiss on the tip of his head before pulling away. He rushed over to the kitchenette to grab some hand towels to clean up the mess that he was fully responsible for. Link just lay there, grinning as invisible hands wiped first themselves then him and the underside of the table, which had managed to get hit with some of his spray. He giggled as he buttoned back up his pants.

“I still can’t believe you did that,” he whispered. “That was very…”

“Hot?” Rhett suggested.

“Irresponsible.” Though Link couldn’t see it, Rhett rolled his eyes. 

“Sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“Well, let’s not be too hasty…” Link chuckled. Just then, Noah came down the stairs. Link did his best to look nonchalant, knowing the scene of the crime showed no evidence of what had just taken place.

“I’m gonna head out,” Noah informed him. “You need anything else?”

“I’m good,” Link said, holding back a smirk. “Have a good night.” Noah waved as he headed out the front door. Link shook his head. “We got away with it. Unbelievable.” He let out a deep breath and shut down his laptop. “How long are you going to be invisible for anyway?”

“I’m not sure. Awhile I think. I swallowed enough of that potion for a good hour or so. Hey, do you think maybe you could, um, maybe help me out?”

“Help you…?” Link didn’t get to finish his sentence as he felt a hand grab his and pull it towards something else he couldn’t see. Something long and very hard. “Oh, I see.” He winked towards where he thought Rhett’s face would be. “Please tell me there’s some invisibility potion left?”

“Upstairs.” Together they made their way to the prop room. This time they locked the door from the inside. Invisible or no, they really didn’t want to be interrupted. 

~ ~ ~

He next morning, as they were setting up for the next Good Mythical Morning episode recording, Stevie walked into Rhett and Link’s office. She looked somewhat confused.

“Something wrong?” Rhett asked. 

“I got a weird email from Link yesterday.” She held up her laptop, showing the screen to the two men. Link didn’t understand, at first. It was just a string of nonsensical letters and numbers. Then, it hit him.

“Uh…” Link managed.

“Did you send this?” Stevie asked. Link glanced at Rhett. It took him another second to understand. He shook his head, trying to hold back a smile. “It would have been late afternoon,” the woman continued. “Well?”

“I uh… I don’t know what to tell you,” Link shrugged. “I don’t think I sent you anything. I’ll look into it, okay?” Unsatisfied, Stevie sighed and left the room. Rhett couldn’t help but chortle.

“Wow, Link. An email?”

“Remind me to close my laptop next time you do that to me.”

“I promise.” There was a short pause and Rhett got a devious look on his face. “Hey Link?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to close your laptop now?”

The End


End file.
